The clutches of conventional manual shift transmissions are typically designed for actuation by a clutch pedal and include two interacting clutch discs and a release bearing which annularly extends about a shaft of the clutch. The release bearing is axially moveable through pedal actuation, which axially adjusts one of the clutch discs via a release plate acting as a lever. Levers employed for actuating the release bearing require substantial installation space both in the direction of the axis as well as in radial direction. Apart from this, such a clutch is not well-suited for automatic actuation by means of an actuator, since rotary movement of the actuator initially has to be converted into a linear movement or alternately a step-down transmission between actuator and release bearing has to be provided in order to generate the force required for shifting the release bearing.